


[podfic] And I Ponder Where My Stapler's Gone

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Matchmaking, Office Party, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of waterofthemoon's fic "And I Ponder Where My Stapler's Gone."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> <i>Jared's obviously pining away. Jensen's clearly miserable. It's a match made in codependent heaven.</i> A cubicle romance in which Misha makes matches, cons his coworkers, and refines his plans for global domination.</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:38:44</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] And I Ponder Where My Stapler's Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I Ponder Where My Stapler's Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81563) by [waterofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon). 



**Title:** [And I Ponder Where My Stapler’s Gone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/81563)  
 **Author:** waterofthemoon  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen, Misha/Vicki/Chad  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author’s Summary:** _Jared's obviously pining away. Jensen's clearly miserable. It's a match made in codependent heaven._ A cubicle romance in which Misha makes matches, cons his coworkers, and refines his plans for global domination.  
 **Length:** 00:38:44

Many thanks to waterofthemoon for giving me permission and to fishpatrol for beta-listening! <3

 **Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/And%20I%20Ponder%20Where%20My%20Stapler%27s%20Gone.mp3) (35.9 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/And%20I%20Ponder%20Where%20My%20Stapler%27s%20Gone%20podbook.zip) (19.1 MB) (zipped folder)  
\+ ETA: Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-i-ponder-where-my-stapler%E2%80%99s-gone)!

**Streaming Version:**  


Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1854945.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/76404.html)


End file.
